Photosession
by Ayacchi
Summary: Reita guarda un cajón lleno de secretos... ¿lo abrirá algún día? ¿Podrá ese secreto ser una realidad? Escrito usando a los peke miembros de The GazettE Japanese Visual band 3 de 12
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, hace años que no escribo por aki. He ambiado mil veces de username... y dudo mucho que a alguien de por aki le guste Gazette... pero había que intentarlo. Este fic está escrito para mi Peke Reita. Te chero peke

Espero que os guste

**Capítulo o1**

Reita abrió los ojos creyendo que aún dormía. Se revolvió en su cama para alcanzar el reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de noche. Las 8:30… Hoy no tenía que madrugar. Se reunirían después de comer… a saber hasta cuando.

Optó por levantarse y darse una ducha, antes de que la mujer que le limpiaba el piso apareciera. Pero algo le retuvo.

Allí, sobre su escritorio, las últimas fotos de la banda. Aquellas que no se publicarían. Se detuvo a mirarlas. Ruki haciendo el tonto con él, Aoi huyendo de la cámara, Uruha jugando con un peluche, Kai tirado en el suelo… Y entre todo aquel montón… una foto… una que no sabía que había sido tomada. Permaneció mirándola… ¿Cuánto¿Segundos¿Minutos?

Sin darse cuenta al principio, se levantó, foto en mano, y la guardó en aquel cajón en el que guardaba sus tesoros de infancia. Aunque éste no era infantil. Para nada.

Necesito una ducha, pensó, aún con aquella imagen en la cabeza.

Pero no pudo evitar el salir de la ducha y que sus manos se dirigieran hacia aquel cajón. Sostuvo la foto ante sus ojos, observando cada detalle.

Echó una ojeada al cajón. Qué curioso. De un tiempo a esta parte, todos sus tesoros parecían estar relacionados con la misma persona…

- Uruha, por el amor de Dios, - se quejó Kai. - ¡No das pie con bola hoy!  
- ¡AAAH! – gritó el guitarrista. - ¿Y cómo quieres que toque bien, eh?  
- Es tu culpa, Kai, - intervino Aoi acercándose a Uruha, cogiendo su mano derecha, comenzando a masajearla. – Si no hubieras hecho la gracia de tirarte encima suya casi rompiéndole la muñeca, ahora no tendrías un ataque de nervios…  
- ¡Au! – exclamó Uruha con expresión de dolor.  
- Lo siento… - dijo Aoi mientras proseguía con el masaje.

Reita entró en aquel momento. Se había entretenido demasiado buscando algo de comer. Sus ojos se posaron en Aoi que masajeaba con suavidad la mano derecha de Uruha, mientras éste lo miraba con cara de pena. Luego vio a Ruki, que estaba tumbado en el suelo fumándose un cigarrillo, con semblante divertido. Y en último lugar…

- ¡¡LLEGAS TARDE!! – le espetó el batería. Reita quedó con ojos como platos.  
- Relájate, Kai… - dijo Aoi comenzando a perder la paciencia.  
- Eeh... ¿Qué me he perdido? – preguntó el bajista.  
- ¡Kai quiere matarme! – protestó Uruha.  
- Casi le parte la muñeca a Uruha, - explicó Aoi.  
- Y ahora tiene un ataque de nervios y no para de echarle la bronca a Uruha, - añadió Ruki desde el suelo. – Dios…  
- Creo que iré a por hielo… - dijo Uruha. – Y a por una muñequera… ¡Gracias! – añadió dirigiéndose a Aoi.

Soltó la guitarra en el sofá y antes de que saliera, Ruki se puso en pie dispuesto a acompañarle. Kai los siguió a cierta distancia.

Reita se sentó en una silla próxima a Aoi.

- Yo… ¿me haces un masaje en el cuello? – pidió poniendo cara de niño bueno. – Es que he dormido mal esta noche…  
- Tienes un morro que te lo pisas, - afirmó Aoi sonriendo mientras se acercaba.  
- No… es sólo que… me duele un poco y si sólo das masajes a Uruha… eso es favoritismo y discriminación.  
- Ya… pero el hacértelo a ti también seria abuso¿no?

Reita rió, pero su risa se fue desvaneciendo a medida que las manos de Aoi acariciaban su cuello y parte de su espalda. Primero suave y dulcemente, luego fuerte y energéticamente.

El rubio mordía su labio inferior mientras las manos de aquel guitarrista hacían el resto. Aoi se acercó más a Reita, y le hizo apoyar la cabeza sobre él, mientras acariciaba su rostro tiernamente.

- Estás muy tenso, - susurró. – Necesitas relajarte.  
- Sí… no sabes cuánto… - contestó Reita en un hilo de voz. – Pero… no sé cómo…  
- Si quieres más masajes voy a empezar a cobrarlos¿eh?  
- No te preocupes… te pagaré…  
- Vaya, - dijo sin ocultar su asombro, riendo suavemente. - ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?  
- Hmm… nada que no pueda solucionar… Oye¿viste las fotos?  
- Sólo las que se van a publicar. Las demás te las llevaste tú¿recuerdas?  
- Ah… ¿no hicieron más copias?  
- Se las llevó Uruha…  
- Jeje… si me acompañas esta noche a casa te las enseño… y de paso no estoy solo… es que…  
- No tienes que dar ninguna explicación, - sonrió Aoi. – A ver a qué hora terminamos hoy…


	2. Chapter 2

Aaaah gracias, Toshiya eres la única personita que lee esto XD jajaja muchas gracias, de verdad! Y te he añadido al MSN

De todas formas, este fic ya está completo. Lo terminé hace tiempo. Son 12 capis, así que si eres la única que lo lee pues lo iré actualizando conforme me vayas dejando comentarios de que has leído el capi, ok? Besotes!!!

**Capítulo o2**

Terminaron el ensayo tarde, muy tarde. La muñeca de Uruha parecía algo mejor, y Kai no dejaba de pedirle disculpas a cada momento. Aoi decidió dejar de tocar y ponerse a hacer las mezclas, hablar con el manager etc. Mientras, Ruki y Reita discutían sobre los títulos de algunas canciones. Al bajista le gustaba fastidiar a Ruki.

Pasada la media noche, decidieron dejar el ensayo, ya que Uruha no podía dar más de sí. Ni que decir tiene que Kai seguía detrás de él, rogándole una y otra vez que lo perdonase – cosa que Uruha ya había hecho horas antes. Ruki desapareció sin dejar rastro, y Reita se quedó fuera del edificio, apoyado en su moto que había aparcado junto a la de Aoi, esperando al guitarrista.

Aoi tardó un rato en salir, acompañado del manager, hablando en voz baja. Reita sentía curiosidad, pero no se movió de su sitio. Siguió a Aoi con la mirada mientras éste se despedía del manager. El hombre le dirigió un saludo a Reita, que se sobresaltó, pues pensaba que no lo había visto. El guitarrista se acercó.

- Siento haber tardado, pero había un problema en el programa, - se excusó montándose en su moto, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

- Bah, no te preocupes, - sonrió el rubio haciendo lo mismo. - ¿Vamos a comer algo antes?

- ¿No tienes nada en casa?

- ¿Por qué crees que he llegado tarde? – preguntó incómodo.

- Bueno, - rió el moreno. – Vale, vamos a ver si hay algo…

Tardaron un buen rato en encontrar algo del agrado de ambos, pero finalmente cenaron en un pequeño local abierto a esas horas, y se dirigieron al piso de Reita. O mansión, según el guitarrista.

Reita estaba inusualmente callado. Siempre solía hablar de chorradas cuando salían de un ensayo, en la cena… Pero hoy era diferente. Rara vez decía algo. Aoi lo miraba con curiosidad, intentando sacar tema de conversación, pero parecía que no daba resultado.

Una vez en el apartamento, Reita le ofreció asiento y fue a por algo de beber. Aoi hizo caso y observó al rubio mientras desaparecía en su habitación en busca de las fotos. Volvió al poco tiempo, sentándose junto a él.

Aoi no dijo nada, se limitó a ver las fotografías que el bajista le mostraba y a escuchar sus escasos comentarios. Quería preguntar qué le pasaba. Sabía que no recibiría respuesta alguna, pero aún así, eran amigos. Debía preguntarle como tal.

- Reita… - se atrevió a decir al fin. - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

El bajista lo miró indirectamente, como si intentase evitar todo contacto visual con él o con el resto del mundo. No contestó. Aoi suspiró resignado, pero en el fondo sabía que seguiría intentándolo hasta, por lo menos, tener una mínima idea de lo que pasaba por la cabecita de su amigo.

- No pienso dejarte en paz hasta que me lo digas.

Reita rió un poco.

- No te preocupes, no es nada… - dijo al fin. – No hay nada que puedas hacer…

- ¿Y eso cómo lo sabes? – preguntó el moreno indignado. - ¿No puedo escucharte? ¿No puedo darte consejos?

- Bueno… pero… no sé… es un tema delicado…

Ah, un tema delicado. Aquella frase hablaba por sí sola. ¿Amor? ¿De quién estaría enamorado Reita? Tal vez… Aoi no quería saberlo realmente… Pero no se trataba de eso ahora. Aoi quería verlo feliz, al igual que a los demás, y aquella noche se sentía con fuerzas para intentarlo.

- Reita… - dijo. – No seas así… Evidentemente… supongo que es un tema delicado, pero… ¿no tiene solución? ¿No sabes si hay alguna esperanza, por muy pequeña que sea?

- Como no le gusten los hombres… - suspiró sin darse cuenta.

Aoi quedó petrificado, parpadeando y mirando fijamente a Reita. Por su parte, el bajista lo miraba con ojos desorbitados al darse cuenta de que había expresado aquel pensamiento en voz alta. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan idota? ¿Qué pensaría Aoi? ¿Lo odiaría? No, ¿por qué iba a odiarlo? Eran amigos… Además, ya que estaba hecho… era una buena forma de…

- Yo… esto… - tartamudeó Reita. – verás, yo…

- No… no hace falta que digas nada… - dijo Aoi entrecortadamente, aún sorprendido. – Quiero decir… esto…

No sabía que decir. Se había quedado sin palabras, incluso cuando su cerebro buscaba algo coherente sin cesar. Pero no encontraba nada. Aquello lo había pillado por sorpresa, totalmente desprevenido. Jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que Reita… en fin, él no. Pero ahí estaban, el uno frente al otro, con aquella última frase en el aire, ambos sin saber qué decir, sin poder poner más de cuatro palabras juntas y decir algo con sentido.

Aunque tampoco le desagradaba aquella confesión.

- Bueno… no sé qué decir... – murmuró Aoi.

- No… no tienes que decir nada, - dijo Reita atropelladamente. – Olvídalo…

- ¿Cómo quieres que lo olvide? Quiero decir... Lo siento… es algo que no se puede olvidar tan fácilmente… - declaró encogiéndose de hombros. – Pero... ya que lo has dicho… ¿y por qué no?

- ¿Eh?

- Quiero decir, ¿cómo sabes que no le gustan… los hombres?

- ¿Y por qué habrían de gustarle?

- Tal vez no le gustan… pero sin embargo, le gustas tú.

- ¿Y por qué yo? ¿Qué diferencia hay entre yo y el resto de los tíos de la zona, por ejemplo?

- Pues… ¿lo conoces desde hace mucho?

- …sí, - respondió vacilando.

- Pues… entonces supongo que se habrá dado cuenta de cómo eres realmente… No esperes que te diga cosas bonitas, no sirvo para eso… Pero… probablemente no sólo conoce a Reita, sino también a Akira, y eso es lo importante. Ah, no sé si me explico bien… Si te conoce realmente… deberías gustarle… no sé si como tú esperas gustarle, pero al menos… algo…

Reita lo miraba fijamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- No te estoy ayudando en nada, ¿verdad?

Reita negó con la cabeza y ambos rieron suavemente.

- No te preocupes, - sonrió Aoi acercándose a Reita. – Te ayudaré en todo lo que quieras, - añadió rodeando al bajista con sus fuertes brazos.

Reita cerró los ojos, fundiéndose en aquel abrazo, agarrando a Aoi fuertemente, como si no quisiera dejarlo escapar por nada del mundo.

_Mierda_, pensó. _¿Por qué no se podrán guardar los momentos especiales en el cajón?_


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, antes de nada… gracias por las reviews Gracias Paulita jejeje y… Aki? Te conozco? Hmmm

Bueno como dije el fic lo tengo terminado… sólo espero que alguien deje reviews de que ha leído hasta este capítulo

----------------------

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Abrió los ojos pesadamente¿ya era de día¿Cuándo se había quedado dormido? Casi no recordaba nada de la noche anterior.

Miró alrededor. Sí, estaba en su habitación, pero no se había cambiado de ropa. Algo se movía a su lado… ¿Aoi? Se sobresaltó un poco, pero los recuerdos comenzaron a fluir lenta y claramente. Aoi lo había abrazado, y él ya no pudo más.

Rompió a llorar en brazos del guitarrista.

Estaba cansado de actuar, cansado de pretender, harto de ser el niño malo de actitud pasota. Harto de ser fuerte.

Abrazó más fuerte a Aoi, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del moreno, intentando evitar a toda costa que lo viera llorar. Por su parte, Aoi comenzó a acariciarle el pelo cariñosamente, intentando tranquilizarlo, sin decir palabra. Tan solo un escueto:

- Me quedaré esta noche si quieres.

Reita asintió sin dejar de llorar, y aquello era lo último que recordaba. ¿Habría dicho algo más de la cuenta¿Qué habría aspado¿Por qué estaba en su habitación?

Aoi volvió a moverse a su lado, y los ojos de Reita recorrieron cada milímetro de su rostro. Aquellos labios tan perfectos y carnosos… se moría por besarlos… pero aquel pensamiento era absurdo… Jamás podría probarlos… ¿A quién querría besar Aoi?

Alargó su mano en busca de su móvil, lo encendió y, tranquilamente, tomó una fotografía de Aoi durmiendo. Sonrió tierna y amargamente al mismo tiempo, mientras dejaba el móvil sobre la mesa y volvía a mirar a Aoi. ¿Intuiría algo? Seguro que sí… o tal vez no… ¿Cómo saberlo? Aquel hombre era un enigma andante.

Reita no podía evitar sentirse estúpido e infantil por sentir todo aquello, por estar siempre pendiente de él, no poder apartarlo de su pensamiento… Llorar por él… Nunca antes había hecho tal cosa.

Y ahora frente a él… su imagen de hombre fuerte se había desvanecido pro completo, había quedado hecha añicos. ¿Qué pensaría ahora Aoi?

El guitarrista abrió los ojos poco a poco. Estirando los brazos, obligando a Reita a volver a tumbarse.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó somnoliento, pero aún así con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios. Reita asintió. - ¿Qué hora es?  
- Mediodía, - respondió Reita. – De hecho¿estás bien? No sueles levantarte tan temprano cuando no hay ensayo…  
- ¿Por quién me tomas? – preguntó ofendido, riendo.  
- Hmmm… déjame pensar…  
- Idiota… - protestó, dándole con la almohada en la cara.

_Pelea de almohadas,_ pensó Reita. _¿Tampoco podré poner esto en el cajón?_

Desayunaron y se refrescaron un poco. Aoi parecía haber superado el shock de la noche anterior, ya que estaba igual que de costumbre. Reita dio gracias por ello. Ciertamente, el moreno intentaba hacerlo reír y olvidar lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Antes de almorzar, Aoi dijo que tenía que marcharse. A Reita no le agradaba la idea, pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Lo vio marchar en su moto a través de la ventana, entrando en su habitación acto seguido, echándose – bocabajo – en la parte de su cama en la que había dormido Aoi, respirando su aroma.

A mitad de camino, Aoi recordó que tenía un lisiado al que visitar, así que se dirigió a casa de Uruha. El rubio lo recibió con la muñeca derecha vendada y una chocolatina en la boca, con el pelo totalmente revuelto.

- ¿Ese es tu almuerzo?  
- ¿Quieres?  
- Qué remedio…

Una vez dentro, el moreno se apoderó del sofá de Uruha, y esperó a que éste le trajera algo para comer, aunque fuese chocolate.

- ¿Quieres ver las fotos? – le preguntó el rubio una vez se sentaron a comer algo que claramente había cocinado Kai.  
- Me las enseñó Reita anoche…  
- Ah, vale.  
- Pero se me olvidó pedírselas para scanearlas… porque no creo que las vayan a mandar al e-mail…  
- Llévatelas si quieres, pero me las devuelves, que siempre te quedas con las fotos…  
- Bah, para una vez que eres rápido…

Uruha protestó, pero no iba a consentir que Aoi se quedase con las fotos.

Aoi le preguntó por su muñeca, y fue informado de que el médico le había dicho que debía estar dos días como mínimo sin tocar la guitarra, y de que Kai había pasado allí la noche, pidiéndole perdón una y otra vez, sin dejarle hacer nada. Ruki estuvo solo un rato por la mañana.

- Oh vaya, - dijo Aoi. – Entonces tampoco podrás jugar a la PS…  
- ¡Eso ha sido cruel! – protestó Uruha infantilmente. Aoi rió.

Al llegar a su casa, Aoi dejó las fotos junto al scanner, encendió el ordenador y se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha.

Se sentó frente al PC, cigarrillo en mano, escaneando foto tras foto individualmente, editándolas con aquel programa tan bueno, hasta que vio una diferente. Una que no había visto antes. Una foto que Reita había olvidado enseñarle.

Reita sonriente, sin venda que le cubriera el rostro. Y Aoi a su lado, abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.


End file.
